


A Razor In My Hand

by jb_slasher



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-25
Updated: 2003-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory wasn't dreaming. (Warning: cutting, self-harm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Razor In My Hand

I once dreamt that Shawn took me with him for a road trip. It was weird. I mean, he never asked me, if I'd do something for him, I just always did. But this time.. He asked me to let go. To let him go his way. He wanted me to go back. I wasn't going to but.. I did. I left him there and just drove back. And I never really understood why he did it. Why did I leave him, when he should've been the one leaving me. I left him and.. now, I'm here, sitting in my room, with a razor in my hand, blood is running down my wrists. But, like I said, I once dreamt so. Except that ..I wasn't dreaming.


End file.
